Cycle of Battle
by BlueAbyssHax
Summary: Fights that have been sent to the depths, never to be shown. Give this a peek and let out a dream you've always want to be seen.
1. Lightning vs Cloud

Disclaimer-I don't own anything.

**Well this is the first one, dang friend of mine deleted this by accident so I have to post it again.**

Cloud vs. Lightning

The warrior of Cosmos, Lightning, was currently resting in the green arena known as the Planet's Core. "_The next course of action to take is to fight another battle for the crystal to form."_ She leaped from one floating rock to another until she reached the large circular platform at the below.

"What are you doing here?" Lightning turned and faced Cloud. Cloud just stared at the pink-haired soldier. "Well?"

"I was just on my way, but now that you've shown up." Lightning expertly took her gunblade and switched it to blade mode. Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"Do I feel sorry for you." He said calling his Buster Sword. Lightning fired Ruinga sending a black orb at Cloud. Cloud countered with Fira causing a smokescreen, using his enhanced hearing, Cloud dodged a strike from Lightning who used the smoke as cover. The force of the counterattack from Cloud drew Lightning in, then another strike sent her flying.

Lightning snapped her fingers, a blue static covered her and softened her landing onto a floating rock. Switching Paradigm to Ravager, she cast Thundaga. Seeing the sparks above Cloud quickly rolled away, then jumped towards Lightning. She jumped back from the slash from the large sword, reacting quickly she summoned Odin's swords and sent a swirl of cutting wind at the blond swordsman. Cloud managed to free his sword and use it to block the attack only getting small cuts.

The swords vanished from sight, Lightning charge and clashed swords with her opponent, using her speed trying to get an opening, but was met with a skillful positioning from Cloud at every turn. Light sent a kick at his head, Cloud caught her foot with his right, and quickly with right swung the Buster Sword, Light frowned twisting her body to block the fatal strike with her gunblade, the strength still sent her into another rock..

"You should stop before you get hurt more." Cloud warned. Lightning healed herself with a Cure, before standing back up pointing her sword at him.

"I won't hold back anymore!" Cloud responded by dashing forward sword first, Lightning jumped over, and flicking her wrist sending a few Ruin spells toward him. Cloud attacked one black orb, but was sent into the air by the other two. Lightning switched to gun mode and fired a number of bullets at the recovering Cloud. Cloud flipped dodging one shot, getting hit in the shoulder by the second, but blocked the rest with his sword, what didn't expect was his opponent summoning her large swords, then flying forward sending into a wall of Lifestream.

"_So she wasn't bluffing." _Cloud landed on a rock. "Your not one to let their moves be wasted." Lightning dived towards him raining down gunfire, Cloud twirled his sword above him to block the bullets.

She landed behind Cloud, switching to the blade mode, then summoning Odin's swords attacked. Both swordsmen clashed in a flourish of steel as the sound of steel meeting steel sung through the air. Cloud nearly lost his footing on the edge, and Lightning taking the advantage struck him down, leaving a cut across his torso. Cloud hit the solid platform below with a gasp of pain.

Using the Buster Sword he managed to get on one foot. He placed his hand over his barely bleeding chest."_If I didn't fall back she would've gotten me good."_ Cloud looked up at the woman who was panting.

"_His strikes are too heavy for me to do something like that again."_Lightning changed to Ravager. "_He's slower now so this my chance!"_ She jumped down and before she hit ground made a large bubble of water that floated slowly at Cloud. Cloud gripped his sword, raised it and sent a Blade Beam at the landing Lightning, she managed to dodge but still felt a burning on her right arm.

Cloud ran forward Buster sword in one hand, and used his other hand to send 3 firaga balls at Lightning, she casts Aerora to divert the direction of the fireballs, while Cloud sword covered in yellow flames used an extra speed, attacked Light with a downward strike, a horizontal left swing, and ended with a right swing Light ducked the first, rolled from the second, but was slammed by the third and crashed into one of the black stones sticking out, forming a few cracks.

Leaving his opponent to catch her breath, Cloud dealt with the bubble of water with ease, but was sent into the air caught off guard by the pressure of water that exploded out. Lightning was panting and sweat formed on her forehead. "_Damn it! I didn't see that coming."_ She used a few Cure spells to stop the bleeding in her midsection.

Cloud recovered in the air and spun his sword still flaming before doing a thrust downward. "Stars, rain down!" Small meteors formed and flew straight for the strawberry blonde. Lightning pushed herself up and ran to avoid being pelted by the meteors, grinding on a tendril of lifestream up to a rock, but was soon slammed through the same rock by Braver.

Light landed hard back onto the lowest Platform, Cloud landed next to her. Lightning smirked getting up kicking him in his gunshot wound stunning Cloud. Lightning began to barrage her opponent with slashes and kicks, cutting Cloud all over, Lightning ended the attack with a swift kick to his shoulder again, ducked down and shot him in the torso sending him on his back near the edge.

"ugh..ugh...your good." Seeing him still alive caused Lightning to charge. Cloud was instantly covered in blue flames, he stood up and intercepted the gunblader's strike, and countered with two strikes, and in a blur of movements Lightning was attacked all around. "It's over!" With a yell he slammed her back to the platform.

Lightning's gunblade slid out of her hand as Cloud landed on his white boots panting heavily. Lightning had cuts all over her body, slightly bleeding out of the cuts. The tendrils of Lifestream covered both of them and stopped her bleeding.

Cloud stared the eyes to his own. "You put up a nice fight." Lightning scowled.

"You don't have to gloat in my face or pity me." She attempted to get up, but was pointless.

"Don't worry this is a place of peace mostly." He placed his Buster Sword onto his back, before turning away. "Someone is headed this way I think it's one of your friends."

Lightning just looked at Cloud in confusion. "Why do you care?" Cloud shrugged.

"You kind of remind of me of myself in some ways." He began to walk away. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponents. No telling if there holding back or not." Lightning's eyes narrowed as the Broadsword wielder left her in silence.

**I have been really busy preparing for college, but like in summary post a fight I will try to post it up as I am typing a story. Don't forget to tell me who wins in your fights, and mostly no plot to go with this so don't expect one.**


	2. Jecht vs Sephiroth

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

**Thanks for the suggestions I am only doing this to practice my fights. **

**Jecht vs Sephiroth **

Sephiroth was sitting in the Chaos Shrine's throne thinking to himself. "_The puppet's strings are being pulled just right. I need to apply the next tug and I'll do that with his friends."_ He rose and began to make his leave, when he reached the door he paused.

"Where are you going, Hero?" Jecht's gruff voice questioned. "Out to get in some trouble?" Jecht jumped from the roof behind Sephiroth. "Can I come?"

"I'd prefer if you would just stay put like the dog you are." Jecht laughed at the insult.

"I think were all dogs right now." He placed his sword in the ground, rubbing his shoulder. "Now you wouldn't happened to be going to mess with your rival would ya?"

"Hmph, if you must know the puppet needs to play his next part." He peeked over his shoulder at Jecht. "His former traveling group is my next target." This caught Jecht's attention.

"Aiming for my boy now are ya?" He folded his arms. "If you are then I'm gonna fight you first...to see if you have the right."

"I don't waste my time playing games, so go play with your ball dog." This cut an unseen thread with Jecht's hidden temper. Sephiroth turned to leave when he was unexpectedly thrown back to the throne on the ramp. Sephiroth easily corrected himself and floated onto his feet.

"I think about your next move, Jecht." Sephiroth summoned his sword. "It could be your last." Jecht just smirked and took his sword in hand.

"This could be fun, I mean a duel between legendary heroes." He Boasted.

Jecht acted first running up the ramp. Sephiroth seeing the obvious upcoming strike, used Scintilla. Jecht slammed into the shield with his glowing fist easily smashing it. Sephiroth barely managed to avoid the blow as it instead destroyed the throne.

Using his reach, Sephiroth counterattacked with quick stabs. Jecht managed to do some impressive footwork to avoid getting stabbed, when his cheek was scratched he knocked the Masamune away, countering by throwing a harsh wind which knocked Sephiroth threw a pillar, before he righted himself.

Not letting up Jecht rushed forward a red glow covering his sword, he jumped for a vertical strike. Sehpiroth, Masamune glowing, blocked the attacked with equal force causing the ground under his feet to form cracks. The stayed in a stalemate until Jecht struck with a headbutt. Sephiroth frowned at the tactic managing to avoid the ace's fist by ducking, letting it crack the wall. He fired a dark spell into Jecht's torso sending him flying to the other side of the Shrine.

"I hope that's not all you've got, Sehpiroth." Jecht dusted himself off. "Cause I'm just warming up."

Sephiroth frown turned into an evil smirk. "It would seem that I do not have to hold back." He walked to the edge of the ledge and raised his sword.

"Oh, then by all means bring it!"

Sephiroth brought down the sword in a vertical slash. The move seemed pointless until a burst of wind hit Jecht, Sephiroth leaped across and struck. Jecht held his sword to block, but was blown off his feet and through the wall. Jecht grunted as he pulled himself up, as he looked at Sephiroth he looked behind him seeing the straight path Sehpiroth came from was entirely covered with slash marks.

"Whoa..." He whispered impressed and grinning. Seeing Jecht's smile, Sephiroth attacked with hard swings, Jecht met each ranged blow with his heavy sword effectively avoiding damage. Deciding to get more space to fight, Jecht jumped to the roof through the hole above. Sephiroth followed by bringing his sword in an uppercut strike.

Jecht didn't react fast enough and was cut across the chest. "Damn!" The former hero dived down with ' Hells Gate' which also cut Jecht and forced him a good distance back. Jecht recovered then jumped forward, swinging his sword, Sephiroth blocked easily, but was caught offguard by the hard punch Jecht hit with his left.

"Not bad." Sephiroth wiped the blood from his cheek. "But are you still in fighting shape?" Jecht chuckled. Sephiroth frowned at the slowly healing cuts on Jecht.

"Don't worry I heal fast." The fight continued on, the two powerful warriors left small craters in numerous spots in the area. Jecht tilted his head to avoid getting stabbed, but getting another cut, quickly gripped his blade and slammed it on Sephiroth, who bounced on the ground from the hit.

Sephiroth wouldn't admit it, but Jecht was pushing his limits he didn't know he had. "_I will not disgrace myself by losing."_ Calling more strength a black wing appeared on him and he rose into the air.

Jecht's body glowed bright with a reddish glow, as armor grew on him and his hair turned white growing a bit more. Soon Jecht was in his Aeon form watched as Sephiroth summoned a black round stone.

"_What's he doin?" _Sephiroth began to glow a purple color and static flickered around him along with the stone.

"It's too late to make amends, for your god has judged you." Jecht noticed a green light on him, he looked up and he saw the giant meteor coming down.

Acting fast he gathered all of his strength to summon his own slightly smaller meteor holding it in his hands. The meteors collided and Jecht was struggling to keep to the two rocks from falling on him. Sephiroth fired off dark spells from his right hand hitting the meteors, after a while Jecht was failing and with one final blast Sephiroth exploded both meteors.

A large explosion covered the entire area knocking into both warriors. The air was filled with debris and Sephiroth searched around the cloud of smoke flying in the air. "HEY!" He turned and was struck with a beam that exploded on him, he tried to right himself, but was stabbed by Jecht and his large sword that grew a bit larger.

The two landed and the signs of exhaustion showing on both faces, sweat, blood, bruises, and burns on skin. Sephiroth leaned on one knee trying to muster the strength to remove the sword lodged through him.

"I think I've won this one." Jecht declared. He walked up and jerked his sword from the silver-haired swordsman, causing him to collapse bleeding harshly onto the floor. "I guess you can't go on with your plans. Too bad." He said sarcastically.

Jecht turned his back and walked away, when he felt his flesh being stabbed through his chest. He looked down and saw the tip of a glowing masamune sticking out. Sephiroth grinned as his major injury started to heal itself to the shock of Jecht.

"Don't look so surprised, but it would seem my power surpasses yours." With that his sword was engulfed in fire, sending Jecht in a burning pain until he fell to the ground panting.

"What the hell happened?" Sephiroth smirked, now able to walk albeit slowly, began to leave.

"Only the puppet can kill me, and while I was entertained by you the black materia also healed me." He vanished and his voice echoed. "Now I will continue on with my plans."

Jecht felt his wounds healing, as he was lost in his thoughts. "_You'd better not die kid...cause if you do I'll kill you myself."_ He tiredly rose to his feet using his sword as a crutch walked away.

An hour later Garland, Kefka, and Emperor appeared in the ruined Shrine. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE SHRINE!"

"What a destruction spree and I wasn't invited, I feel liked completely."

"Seems a brawl between pawns took course here."

**Well this was fun, but I don't think I did as well as before. It helps to tell me who wins.**


	3. Tidus vs Vaan

Disclaimer-I don't own anything.

**Sorry it took me so long, but I am a bit busy and this was a tricky fight.**

**Tidus vs Vaan**

Tidus wondered why he was chosen sometimes to fight with Chaos. To finally get at his father Jecht, and go home with the end of this war? Ever since he had learned where his father might be hiding, he had been getting blocked the most of the time. Sometimes deep in his heart he wondered if it was worth it, only his hatred forced him through.

"_But I'll be damned if I miss him this time!"_ He said, flipping backwards to avoid the spikes of earth coming from the ground. Tidus was currently trying to get past, Vaan, who overheard him talking about beating, Jecht to a pulp. Vaan started the fight immediately, to beat his ally's enemy.

"Here it comes!" Tidus charged forward, flipping to gain force, then jumped to slam his sword into the sky pirate, Vaan used 'Inferno' to stop the attack with his hands, causing a small amount of steam to come up. Tidus jumped back, summoned a blitzball, kicking it aiming at Vaan.

"Whoa! Hey, this a fight not a beach party!" Vaan exclaimed, dodging the ball.

"Whatever, all I know is water's never let me down!" Tidus shot back, before crouching down. Vaan was hit in the back by the rebounding blitzball, Tidus seeing his chance went into 'Sonic Buster. "Start!" He struck hard with his sword, and even harder coming back with a kick to slam, Vaan into the ground. "Drop Down!"

Vaan groaned, before quickly getting on his feet to counterattack. He summoned his crossbow and fired continuous shots at the ace, who struggled to keep his sword up to block the attacks. Vaan ran out of ammo, but quickly took out his katana, flying forward to strike twice. Tidus, not expecting two attacks in a row, was hit across the bottomless gap, sliding against the ground.

"The skies kinda control water don't forget that pal!" Vaan gloated. Tidus stood up again, dusting off his torn pants. Vaan jumped over, pulling out his spear to attack. Tidus flipped back, narrowly avoiding the point of the spear, and dashed forward sword-first, for a heavy hit on an surprised Vaan, taking more advantage of the helpless enemy, he began to steadily rise him into the air with numerous kicks and slashes.

"See ya!" He spiraled into Vaan, sending him crashing into the wall. Vaan fell to the ground slightly out of breath, hearing a grunt of effort, he looked up to see another blue and white ball head towards him. The pirate rolled to the side, and took a few quick shots with his rifle. Tidus was hit in the abdomen and skimmed on the shoulder by the other two, causing him to fall to the ground hand on his wound.

"Hope your not tired!" Vaan slammed his hand against the crest on the ground, making spikes of earth travel towards the swimmer. Tidus, with a grunt of pain, managed to get out of the way by jumping, and throwing a blitzball at Vaan's head stunning him, to one of the floating platforms by him.

"Man, this hurts like hell!" Tidus focused on the wound, and soon a dark aura formed in it, causing it to close. He panted heavily from the exhaustion of using his power other than fighting. "_Gotta make sure not to get hit by those bullets again." _Sensing movement behind him, Tidus swung behind him with brotherhood, to knock away a thrown axe.

Tidus jumped into the air, and a slightly larger glowing blitzball appeared in front of him. "Get Set!" Vaan, also jumping into the air, punched through another crest, and a green tornado formed slowly making its way over to Tidus. Tidus kicked the ball which got caught in the wind.

"Gotcha now!" Directing the wind he made the high-speed ball slam and explode on its owner. "Haha!" Tidus fell to the ground, losing his grip on his sword, a large bruise forming on his chest.

"Ugh... no I won't lose here..." He tried to stand, only to be hit by multiple shots, from the crossbow. "Aaagghh."

"Sorry, but your not getting near my friend." Vaan began to hold his side. "Not gonna lie though you got in a couple of good hits." Tidus groaned in pain.

"_I can't die here! I have to get him!"_ Tidus struggled to get up, leaning on his sword. "I'm gonna show him once and for all!" He turned to glare at Vaan, who stepped back at the fierce hate.

"_It feels like he's blinded or something?" _Deciding to finish him off, Vaan punched another crest above him. "Rain Down!" Large orbs of water flew into the air and began to dive down.

"_Now's my best chance!"_ His body began to glow, and his sword changed shape, turning to the multiple orbs he raised his hand, and a clock appeared on each of them. "Slow!" Vaan watched in shock as his attack slowed down considerably, and Tidus jumped into one.

"You ready for this!" Controlling the water, he crashed into the others dispersing them, when one was left Tidus smirked at Vaan, as a blitzball appeared again, and with one firece kick, sent it flying into the orb of water. Vaan was hit by the large water blitzball, and flipped in the air.

Tidus swam with the orb, and unleashed a series of slashes, each causing Vaan more damage than the last, kicking off Vaan, Tidus flipped above and another blitzball appeared. Tidus aimed before kicking full force. "hiya!" The ball exploded onto Vaan sending him spinning through the air to the ground, making a small crater. "Game Set!"

Tidus landed on his feet, glow vanishing sword changing back to normal, before falling to his knees panting. "Hey, buddy no hard feelings." Vaan groaned in reply, not able to move. "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you, but you did a number on me..." Tidus slowly used his sword to leave the area.

"_Just you wait old man, I'll take you down soon, and get my memories..."_

**End Fight.**

**Sorry if this is disappointing, I'll do better with Tidus next time.**

**I'll admit I was a bit lazy in this one.**

**One last thing is i'm making a story involving Confessions of a Creator, I would like viewer to vote on which 5 warriors to chose for me to use.**

**Not doing Ultimecia, Garland, Kefka, Exdeath, or Emperor's bodies.**


	4. Tifa vs Prishe

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

**Tifa vs Prishe**

"Are you sure I don't know you, Cloud?" Tifa warrior of Cosmos, and Cloud warrior of Chaos, managed to see each other again by chance. They were sitting on the Prima Vista ship stage, Tifa doing most of the talking.

"I'm positive, besides I would've remembered someone like you." Cloud got to his feet, before helping Tifa to hers.

"Oh? And why's that?" She asked brow raised.

"No reason..." He turned away. Tifa got closer to him trying to peek around to his face.

"There has to be some reason." Cloud kept his face out of view, causing Tifa to pout cutely. "Fine then." She turned to walk away. "I'll just leave."

"Wait." He grabbed her shoulder. "Sorry if I offended you..."

"I'm just joking, Cloud." Tifa teased laughing at his reactions.

"Hey, just what are you doing?" A voice asked. The two looked to the top of the stage to see Prishe, arms folded and eying them suspiciously.

"Prishe! What are you doing here?" Tifa asked quickly and nervously.

"Exploring and you?" She turned to Cloud. "Your a warrior of Chaos, right?" Cloud nodded, causing Tifa to glare at him. "Just what exactly are you doing here, Tifa?"

"Ummm, getting to know my enemy..?" She said nervously.

"Are you betraying, Cosmos?"

"What! No, I just...feel like I know him." Tifa looked at Cloud, who was beginning to walk away. "Bye, Cloud. I'll see you soon?" She asked him. Cloud just continued to walk away.

"I don't think I can believe you, Tifa." folding her arms, Tifa sighed. "So, how should trust you." Tifa thought for a moment before smiling.

"I've actually been looking for a chance to fight you, so how about a deal?" Tifa proposed.

"What kind of deal?" Prishe asked.

"If you win the fight, your right in your assumptions. And if I win I get off scott free."

"I don't know if that's fair."

"I'll also treat you to a lot of food courtesy of Cosmos."

"Deal!"

The two put a small bit of space between before raising their fists. Prishe made the first move with a harsh banish, pushing Tifa back onto her back with a grunt. Prishe quickly jumped up and dived fists first. _"Wait for it...now!" _Tifa moved her head just enough to avoid getting it smashed in, instead her opponents fist was locked in the wood. "HA!" Tifa quickly moved behind her and flipped Prishe, with her legs around her neck, slamming her head into the floor before flipping away.

"Ouch! That stings!" Prishe instantly stood up rubbing her head. "So you wanna play like that, huh?" Both charged forward, attacking each other with a series of intense punches and kicks.

Prishe jumped back from, Tifa's somersault dashing forward, Tifa managed to put a weak guard up with her arms, skidding back a little. Prishe went for a sweep kick then followed with another kick, Tifa jumped the first one and was out of range for the second, but didn't expect the burst of magic hitting.

Tifa managed to land in a crouch and began to get a _red_ aura. Prishe flipped back before charging forward with a shield of white magic. Tifa rushed forward with a flip, and a few moments later, Prishe was slammed into the ground by a barrage of fire attacks ending with a burst.

"What a tough body you have there, Prishe." Tifa said impressed seeing Prishe, stand from the attack. Prishe rolled her arms in circles to relax them.

"Maybe your attacks aren't strong enough." That hit a nerve because Tifa's fist were covered in flames, Prishe responded by covering her fists in white flames. The two were once again clashing fist to fist, a stray fireball hitting the ground around them. Both clashed fist, causing the flames to extinguish and spread like a wave, the ground beneath cracking quite a bit.

Not wasting time both had the same thought. _"SHE'S OPEN!" _And raised the free still flaming fist, simultaneously striking each other on the cheek, stunning them a little. Prishe recovering in seconds, grabbed the front of Tifa's shirt, and forced her into a headbutt, blacking her out and waking her up with a kick to the gut.

Both were on their knees panting heavily. Tifa had a few bruises and cuts on her face, legs, and arms. Prishe had quite a few burn marks covering her body and a large one on her face.

"Give up yet..Teef?" Prishe taunted panting after every word.

"Getting tired over there?" Tifa replied also panting after every word. "Maybe you should eating all that food."

"Are saying I'm fat, Tifa!" Prishe's energy seem to come back from that one taunt. "Besides I wouldn't be talking, I'm surprised you don't fall over with the weight going on in the top!"

Tifa gasped and blushed at the taunt, also rising up energy coming back. "Come over here and say that!"

"Sure!"

Prishe ran over speed suddenly increasing, and in twin flashes of light both entered EX mode. Tifa used her speed to vanish, avoiding her kick, appeared behind and launched a 'burning kick' onto Prishe's back.

Prishe was forced up the stairs into a wall. The two steadily fought going up the stairs,each hit now leaving a pulse of light, Prishe was able to flip Tifa, onto her back. Prishes was about to punch her down below, but had to catch the kick, Tifa threw aimed at her head. Tifa twisted her body bringing around her left foot to successfully hit Prishe off the castle top and down below.

Tifa's hand glowed blue then punched the ground, large ice shards spiking up and going to Prishe. "Damn it!" She blocked with a last minute reflega, stopping the ice in its tracks. Tifa dashed forward at full speed down to Prishe, but anticipating it, grabbed Tifa and throwing her at castle doors.

"_No, I can't lose...i won't!_" Tifa flipped landing feet on the door, flower petals coming from thin air, Tifa pushed forward breaking the door and delivered and swift kick to Prishe. Prishe couldn't stop it from surprise at the rebound and was knocked back.

"Yea! Yea!Yea!Yea!Yea!Yea!Yea!" With each yell, Tifa hit the immortal mage with a fierce punch and/or kick, She jumped back gathering strength in her glowing fist. "Breaking my limit!" With incredible speed dashed past Prishe, hand on her hip. "Words aren't the only way to convey your feelings." Behind her Prishe was engulfed in a explosive attack rising like an eruption.

Tifa dropped to her knees positive her worthy opponent shouldn't be standing up. "Wow...I'm so tired." Tifa took out a potion and was about to drink it, when a orb of light destroyed it. Turning around she watched in shock as Prishe, came forward with a right jab. Tifa stood shaking and barely avoided the jab with a tilt of her head, unaware of the left fist came up until it winded her.

She fell to the ground gasping for air and coughing. "H-how?" Prishe laughed.

"You shouldn't mess with a white mage, who can heal her wounds effortlessly." Prishe groaned holding her stomach. "But not all wounds heal easy, ouch."

"So, you gonna get rid of me?"

"Nope!" Tifa looked confused.

"But-?"

"I' tricked you because I wanted to fight against you too, Teef. Damn you give and take one hell of a punch." Both girls started laughing in pain and humor, knowing that even if your on the same side, a good fight is a way to get to know each other better.

**Later**

"Whoa, what happened here?" Bartz and Zidane walked onto the stage to see burn marks, holes, bricks, and a busted in door.

"This must've been one awesome fight." Zidane said in awe at the damage. "Strangely I feel ticked off."

"Must be the leftover fighting vibes." The two continued on their way.

**End **

**Hope you enjoyed this, I had fun with this, but it was another tricky one.**

**I'll think about that Grabranth one, but I don't think it will be done.**


	5. Kain vs Hell

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

**Kain vs Gabranth**

Kain entered the Gateway and was teleported to the Edge of Madness arena. "This is strange. I do not remember this area being apart of this Gateway."

"You have wondered into hell." Kain turned around to see a fully armored man with a horned helmet facing him.

"Who are you?" Kain held his lance defensively in front of him. "A Warrior of Chaos?"

"I will throw away more of my pride and honor to this falsehood of war." He stepped forward a few steps. "For trying to escape I was banished here into this hell."

"Does this mean everything I've done is for naught?" The man shook his head.

"It depends if you can get the exit of this place."

"Which is?" The man summoned two blades to each of his hands.

"I keep watch here and if you can win, you will leave." He attached the swords together. "Now come traitor of Cosmos!"

Kain used jumped and came down lance covered in green-bluish fire, and glowing dimly. Gabranth jumped back to avoid the strike, sword glowing golden, pushed Kain back twice, and slammed him into the thrown with the third holding him down.

"A quick victory will not help you here, knave!" Kain grunted against him.

"_What strength! What drives him so strongly?"_ Kain bended his legs and kicked Gabranth back to free himself. Kain jumped off the throne and came down in flips intending to hit with his lance. Gabranth guarded against the string of strikes, but was caught by the last strike as Kain spun, and unleashed a fierce stab.

Gabranth recovered and the instant he hit the ground, separated the sword, struck the ground sending a wave of energy at Kain. "Grovel!" Kain blocked the first, but the unexpected second hit his staggering form.

Gabranth ran forward, combined sword glowing, for an assault on the Dragoon. Kain flipped back to avoid being stabbed to the ground, causing the Knight to get his dual-bladed weapon stuck.

Seeing the chance for a counterattack, Kain fed power into his lance. "Know my strength!" He pierced the armor, almost striking the flesh beneath, but Gabranth still felt the blow's power, causing him to stagger.

Kain struck again, but with quick maneuvering, Gabranth tilted his head so the lance chipped of the horn, with his left hand gripping on the unstuck part of his sword, struck Kain.

"Retribution's blade!" He struck again across Kain's helm, he gripped his stuck in the ground, and quickly released it. "You will be judged!" Kain grunted with each strike against his body. "I'll cleave you!" One last strike with the longest blade, Kain crashed into the invisible barriers and fell to one knee lance in hand.

"Let me see you suffer!" Gabranth summoned a tornado of wind to suck up Kain. The Dragoon was spinning inside.

"I refuse to fall here!" Kain recovered himself and by using his strength began to spin his glowing lance, infused with a strong aero spell, in the reverse direction. "Engrave!"

He pointed his lance above and shot the aero spell, before shooting up after it. "Dragon's Fang!" The lance struck the spell canceling out the tornado, and sent Gabranth flying towards Kain.

"_The wind's directing me?_" Once in range, Kain threw his lance glowing with power into Gabranth.

"Lance of the Covenant!" The lance drilled him through the air, exploding on him when Gabranth made connection with the throne. Gabranth fell into the seat armor heavily damaged,dropping his swords.

Kain landed on his feet and called his lance back to his hand. Both fighters were out of breath from the fast, but heavy hits on each other.

"Your will is impressive Warrior." Gabranth put one hand on the front of his helmet. "But can you escape the judgment of hell?" His armor repaired itself in a flash of light, and Gabranth himself was wrapped in a golden glow.

In a another flash, Kain was without his helmet and his armor a light blue, along with his lance.

"Just try to pass judgment on me." Gabranth stood from the throne and with impressive speed, for someone in heavy armor, unleashed another wave of energy straight for Kain.

"Flight!" Kain bent down before jumping high into the air, and came down, slamming Gabranth into the ground. Gabranth quickly stood up and slashed with his sword, sending Kain into the air.

Gabranth jumped back charged his separated swords. "Destruction!" With each swing of his sword a slice of energy aimed at Kain. The Dragoon attacked each slice that approached him with his flaming lance, before diving down with a blue streak behind him.

The two clashed in the air weapons first, letting out a shockwave and some of the ground beneath let up columns of lava. Kain managed to rise up a little and strike Gabranth with his spear. "Cross the heavens!" He crashed him into the ground. "Bow Down!"

Kain began to strike again, but Gabranth had reach the end of his patience. "Hatred is what drives me!" He negated Kain attack with his combined swords."Repent now!" With Kain stunned separated them to catch him in an explosion of fire. "Sword of Judgment!"

Now caught and unable to recover, Gabranth summoned fire to both his hands, before bringing them together to send onto Kain. "Know this pain!" Kain coughed out blood and felt his vision crack like a window, then a dozen swords of fire stabbed into him.

"Take your last breath!" A large circle appeared of them. "Surrender now to Oblivion!" Consecutive attacks infused with darkness hit Kain, whose vision went out to black.

"Arise Warrior." Kain sat up gasping for breath and turned to the fully armored warrior.

"What happened to me?" Kain asked as he stood up. "Was that a nightmare?"

"You want a way to end this cycle, let me see how it ends for you!" Gabranth opened the exit which showed the other warriors Kain has taken. "Your mental state is weak due to that fight. I was testing your drive for your friends."

"Now that you have, but a taste of hell can you still charge forth?" Kain looked at his hand before clenching it into a fist.

"I'm facing hell either way, the least I can do is help them find a way to avoid it!" Kain walked up to the portal. "Thank you for the battle, may you find peace from your hate." Kain jumped into the portal and it closed behind him.

"I'm afraid there is no peace in my hell, but I accept the prayer..." The Judge walked off awaiting the next who would need guidance from this hell dimension.

**End**

**I am so tired, this took a toll on my mind honestly.**

**Of course that might've been because I stayed up till 2am to do this; hope ya like it.**


	6. Journalist vs Former Hero

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**Laguna vs Sephiroth**

"Your lost again..." Squall said to the weapon specialist. "Just let me have the map."

"No, no, I got this just give me a few more minutes." Laguna stared at the map intently. "Passed there, so the forest is ahead? No way that's the mountains."

Squall sighed. The gunblade wielder stepped up and took the map to see for himself. "Laguna..."

"Yeah, Squall?" he replied.

"You didn't notice your holding this upside-down?" He asked as he held the map up.

"OH! Whoops, my bad man." Laguna chuckled, embarrassed at his clumsiness.

"_What kind of military hires a guy who can't read a map?"_ Squall thought. "Look just stay here while I search ahead." He ordered before walking away.

"I wonder if he's annoyed with me? Nah!" He looked around to get a read on his surroundings. The journalist was presently resting alone in the Lunar Subterrane.

"At least I have some peaceful scenery." He said optimistically. Laguna decided to sit down on nearest ledge and lay down on his back. "If only it was always this peaceful." Unknown to him someone stepped into the area and smirked at their new target.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Squall was beginning to turn back when he saw a familiar comrade fighting Garland. "Zidane!"<p>

The monkey-tailed teen flipped back to avoid being crushed. "Good to see you! Now help me out here!"

Squall looked back at the gate he left Laguna in. "_I'm sure he'll be fine, but I shouldn't leave him for too long."_ Summoning his sword he ran to help his ally in battle.

* * *

><p>Laguna ducked behind the large rock column as a slash of power nearly cut him in half. "Oh come on! I was just relaxing for a minute!"<p>

The attacking swordsman raised his sword with a flash of green coming off of it. Small lights of darkness surrounded Laguna, and he quickly ducked away to avoid them. Sephiroth darted towards him, sword poised to cut him in half.

The tactical gunner had just enough time to throw up an electroshield, and the blocked the attack. Laguna quickly took the chance to throw a grenade bomb at his opponent. Sephiroth was hit, but quickly gathered his bearing by stabbing his sword in the ground to stop himself.

"I'm gonna ask for the heck of it:Can't we talk things over?" His reply was as expected. Sephiroth swung his sword and rapid slashes were fired at Laguna, who quickly ducked behind his still activated shield.

The shield held strong, but the swordsman charged and struck it himself. Getting ready for the instant his defense would break, Laguna side-stepped the initial sword swing and ran past Sephiroth. The former hero was about give chase, when an explosion on his back sent him flying forward towards Laguna.

The weapon specialist called his bazooka and fired a rocket at close range. The blast sent Sephiroth into the air, but recovered and landed softly onto the ground.

"Your made out of tough stuff aren't you pal?" The gunman asked tiredly.

"I'd like to see how much more you can squirm."He fired slashes of energy towards Laguna.

"Oh come on, cut me some slack man!" He begged as he did his best to dodge the attacks. The last slash managed to hit, and sent Laguna crashing into a rock formation kicking up a cloud of dust.

Sephiroth listened for any sounds of movement when a voice yelled out. "Okay, now I'm mad!" He narrowed his eyes as six missiles flew from the dust aimed at him. Sephiroth used his sword to slice through half of them, while the other three destroyed his footing and caused him to begin falling.

"Hey you!" Cat-like eyes looked up, and saw their target locked on with a rifle when the shot fired. Reacting on trained reflexes Sephiroth turned his body to avoid being shot, but was shocked when felt a sharp pain on his back from the ricocheting attack. Sephiroth easily righted himself on the ground and frowned from the surprising attacks.

"Woo-hoo!" Laguna cheered out, firing his 'Split Laser' and the blasts of energy honed in on Sephiroth. The seven foot sword was covered in dim purple light, and its wielder skillfully by deflecting the blasts to various rock formations and the ground.

"It seems I've been a fool to underestimate you." He said aloud. The gunman chuckled even looking beat up as he did.

"_He says that, but his attacks still packed one heck of a punch!"_ Getting a serious look on his face, Laguna went over his situation. "_This guy is too much for me, even a kid could see that. I just need to buy time until Squall comes __back." _

Neither warrior was taking this battle lightly anymore. The one-winged 'angel' leaped forward with his sword poised for a lethal blow. Laguna fired away with his machine gun, but the shots were being deflected by the sword.

Seeing his attacks not working he quickly tried to put up a defense, but it was quickly broken and he found himself narrowly dodging stabs, the evaded strikes leaving scorched marks in the ground.

Laguna tripped slightly, and the swordsman took the advantage and pinned him to the rock formation with a burning stab.

"Ugh! That hurts!" Laguna grunted out as his stomach began to bleed. Sephiroth put on a cruel smirk at his pain and pierced through to the rock behind. "Agh!"

The happy-go-lucky man grabbed onto the sword even as his body shook, and his breaths heavy. "I will make you a memory to be forgotten." Sephiroth prepared to deliver the final strike, that's when heard something unexpected: Laguna's laughter.

"Don't count me out yet," Laguna looked up with smirk on his face. "because you awakened the genius!" A flash of light covered him, and he called his Ragnarok, now colored gold. "Time to unload!" A beam of energy shot out and blasted Sephiroth back, also destroying the rock column he crashed into.

Not one to stay down long, Sephiroth instantly cleared the dust and debris for a clear view. Laguna, charged by adrenaline, was swinging with one hand gripping a rope, and threw a few grenades down by Sephiroth's feet.

Septhiroth suspected them as duds since his enemy began to shoot at him with his machine gun. He was hit by a few, but managed to put a shield to deflect the rest. Laguna summoned his Ragnarok again knelt on it as his weapons revolved around it.

The revolving weapons fired beams and set off the earlier grenades, which caused Sephiroth to be caught slightly off-guard. "The greatest attack ever!" The next few seconds were almost a blur as Laguna came through the dust, and the cannon fired off a large blast and left a huge crater.

Laguna landed, immediately felt his adrenaline left him and fell to one knee. He grabbed his stomach as it was still bleeding staining his shirt. The presence of his enemy was still felt in his heart, and he looked up to see Sephiroth limping out before also falling onto one knee.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Laguna whined. Sephiroth suddenly sprouted a black wing from his left shoulder, and a black orb appeared in his hands.

"Now you sleep!" He declared, ignoring the blood running down his face. Laguna waited, looking for a slight chance of escape, which came in a familiar voice.

"How do you like this!" Sephiroth was slammed down by a blast of red energy. "Zidane, grab him now!"

Laguna looked in surprise as he was lifted by the monkey-tailed boy, and they all retreated from the powerful swordsman, who merely looked on with a small frown before flying off.

* * *

><p>"Can't stay...out of...trouble for...five minutes..could you?" Zidane panted out. All three ran a good distance close to sanctuary, and decided that they were safe enough to take a break.<p>

"Hey, I was just laying around when big, tall, and creepy came out of nowhere!" Laguna retorted.

"You let your guard down." Squall stated. Laguna chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his head, before holding his stomach. "Look it doesn't matter. Let's just get you some help."

As they walked to the sanctuary, Squall couldn't help but remember the troubled feeling at seeing the old man in danger. "_Almost like seeing a family member about to die..."_

**End**

**I honestly don't think this is one of my better ones, but hey I gave it my best shot even after being a bit rusty.**


End file.
